The present invention relates to an electronic imaging apparatus and, more particularly, to an electronic imaging apparatus capable of transmission of the image data thereby.
There have been developed an image information storing or recording apparatus, and/or, retrieving or reproducing apparatus, such as an electronic still camera or an electronic image data filing apparatus for storing or retrieving image data on or from an applied storage device or medium. Digital still cameras or electronic still cameras, DSC or SMC, (called DSC hereinafter) of conventional type generally employ solidstate electronic imaging devices, such as CCD imagers, for photoelectric conversion to obtain a picture signal corresponding to objects intended to be picked-up, photographed. The picture signal issued from the imaging device is processed by the conventional process circuit for processing so as to obtain a video or TV signal of the fashion adaptive to be recorded or stored, and the processed signal is converted into the digital form representative of the image information intended. In the mentioned cameras, the image information is represented and conveyed in the form of digital data, and the data is stored on a semiconductor memory card as the storage device or medium applied.
The electronic imaging apparatus such as various DSC is available as commercial products for various applications. In such DSC, a great number of still pictures or image data are stored or recorded in the form of data file in the storage media such as memory cards or floppy disks. Therefore, the image data retrieval property determines the commercial value or utility value of the DSC.
A system for the transmission of the image information obtained by such an electronic imaging apparatus and the transmission and receipt of the information between the apparatus and the other apparatus is useful for effective communication. However, there has been no system capable of performing a such function with a simple structure.